As technologies for correcting picture quality according to a user's preference during the playback of a program, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been reported, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image display apparatus that determines picture quality parameters by presenting a plurality of sample images differing in picture quality parameters and by letting a user to select his/her desired sample image.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a television receiver that determines picture quality by letting a user to select from among sample moving images differing in quality.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a system which determines the characteristics, such as topic and theme information, of a program currently broadcast on TV and which adapts data such as audio and video set values to a table of predefined optimum receiver characteristics stored in a storage unit.